watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Aiden Pearce/@comment-34206055-20180622061957
I appreciated how WD1 worked and I cannot see the hate apart from a graphical downgrade. The story was alright and was sewed into the seams of the gaming industry properly. The setting of Chicago was interesting as not many other video games (that I know of taking place in the city). I appreciated what you could do with the currency as well. You can send large amounts to different "hot spots" so other people can have some (I haven't done this yet but I have $2.7 million) and spending money on Poker or the Ball/Cup game. The AR voyages were fun and a good way to embrace a goofy little trek in the first game amongst the gloom. The weapons were also better in the first. I was constantly aggravated that Marcus couldn't even hold an AK47 properly enough to be accurate enough to kill somebody. While with Aiden at the least he could carry a plentiful amount of firearms at once and not have to keep getting another gun. I understand with the second game getting rid of a weapon wheel makes it more challenging but a shooter hasn't had this system in years. It was outdated. The lack of a drone or an RC car made WD1 feel realistic as you aren't exploiting a device constantly to get further. In WD1 you actually had to move Aiden to proper points in a map to get an explosive to kill somebody or to take down somebody. in WD2 you can just send in your drone to blow everybody up and done. Multiplayer was done more properly in WD as you could have 8 people at the least. WD2 didn't even have 4 people multiplayer until after launch. Strangely enough, although WD2 was an attempt at a better successor it's one of the few games I dislike but I like the setting. Chicago and San Francisco were proper ways to differentiate the two games. While Chicago has a natural "industrial city" vibe S.F was a sunny and coastal type city filled with happy-go-lucky people. 10/10 at least on the two video games location decisions. The automobiles in the first were much more interesting than the second. In the second running over some trash can cause extensive exterior scratches and probably rip a bumper off, In WD1 you could run into a plethora of garbage and barricades before any damage would occur. WD2 felt too unrealistic with the aspect of damage and vehicles in general. I liked how WD1 had a kinda arcade type driving mixed in with some realism. Stopping at traffic lights and pulling over to duck into my car felt realistic until somebody would blow my car up and end the immersiveness. Money and the currency in WD1 was handled properly. Want to blow $100,000 on Poker? Go ahead. I blew $200,000 on Poker but won the second time and got back $300,000. Want to hand out a couple hundred-thousand to a friend of yours? Go to a Hot Spot and hand some over. Like I indicated above I have $2.7 million in WD1 but only $200,000 in the second. Getting money in the first had an interesting realistic aspect with the fact that you can see how many accounts you've stolen from and then take the money from an ATM or keep racking up profit. I have to say WD1 only was a let down because people got too pissed off about it. Video game Youtube critics bomb-shelled it and it fell into a void for some time. WD2 got too much hype and it was alright but all the kids in multiplayer turned me away. Seriously nearly every session was filled with kids in WD2.